


Baby It's Cold Outside

by Distantvampire



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Avengers Movies RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 15:46:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1072259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Distantvampire/pseuds/Distantvampire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony figures out his favorite Christmas song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby It's Cold Outside

 It’d been almost four months. By that point Tony should have done the thing he always did, which was lose himself in a drink and just move on. Besides – Pepper had been staying at the Tower in  _his_ bed and it’d been distracting. Not bad, because with them it could have been way more awkward and there’s so many ways he could screw up but Pepper somehow didn’t hold it against him for all his oddities. She either didn’t notice or pretended not to see when his phone lit up at random points in the night either. Even if it was brief, no return contact available messages they were all signed the same way – BB.  _Just checking in. I’m safe. Don’t worry. You’d like it here. Service is terrible here._ And Tony for as much as he tried was fairly certain that if he’d had the chance or or the choice he  _would_ have liked it there. No matter how many short clipped messages he got it seemed like it wasn’t enough though.

     December rolled around and after battling his quickly worsening anxiety attacks by that point he’d packed up most of the Penthouse he couldn’t bare to live without and was planning on going to move to Malibu. After the Stark Industries Christmas Party though, because he’d never live it down if he didn’t attend. He huffed quietly as he pulled on the edges of his bow-tie, admiring the cut of the black tux and the way that it contrasted against his pale skin. He looked tired, he decided, but most people wouldn’t notice behind the rose tinted glasses that he wore. They had closed Stark Tower for the event and had the grand lobby all strung out in colorful lights and tinsel. He’d even toned down the red and gold in favor of blues and silvers, cleaner colors. Less ‘Tony Stark’ and more ‘Spirit of the Holidays.’ The decorations all reflected the major religions as well, nothing projecting a particular denomination over the other in favor of just a class well put together job.

     It was a nice event, all in all. He was ready to leave about an hour in after brushing elbows and schmoozing with people who only pretended to like him because he was their bosses bosses boss. Around eleven when most people seemed to be leaving Tony had finally started to relax – he was a few drinks in, sure, but not sloppy. He had settled down at the grand piano in the lobby of Stark Tower and started playing. Pepper leaned up against a column with a glass of champagne resting in her hand. When Tony went at it, he was a good player. He breezed through ‘O Holy Night’ and seamlessly melded into ‘God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen’ and still hadn’t noticed the way that people had stopped to listen.

     Pepper couldn’t help the way that she jumped when the voice at her side cut through her marveling at Tony’s abilities to be so damn bright but so painfully clueless sometimes. “He’s very good, isn’t he?” She blinked at Bruce, confused, a little happy though. “Want me to get his attention?” She asked as she took another sip, her eyes drifting down to the champagne gold gown that she was wearing. Bruce looked cleaned up, better than she expected him to be, but he’d cut his hair and the dark grey suit he was wearing actually looked  _filled_ rather than the way his clothes had hung loosely from his body the last time she’d seen him. “No, I’ll just listen.” Bruce said as he took a few more steps closer – cautious as ever it seemed.

     He blended into the crowd of Stark employees well, Pepper noticed. And somehow Tony hadn’t even noticed when Bruce had wormed his way through them to come to a stop just a few steps away from Tony. By that point the song had ended and the more upbeat intro to ‘Baby It’s Cold Outside’ had started. Nothing would have prepared her for the surprisingly smooth lilt of Bruce’s voice, or the way that he just put a hand on Tony’s shoulder. And Tony didn’t even jolt, she noticed. He just  _beamed_  as bright as the arc reactor ever was. Tony didn’t miss his intro either, his voice like silk as he sang the appropriate part for himself – the ‘aggressor’ in the song.

I really can’t stay  
(But baby, it’s cold outside)  
I’ve got to go away  
(But baby, it’s cold outside)

     Bruce settled down on the piano chair next to Tony, carefully aligning his fingers with the keys as well. The duet sounded good, Pepper decided. The further that the song progressed the more she realized that it wasn’t just the song. Wasn’t just words. Tony wasn’t reciting lines.

This evening has been  
(Been hoping that you’d drop in)  
So very nice  
(I’ll hold your hands, they’re just like ice)

     Tony took a second, fingers brushing over Bruce’s hand as he continued on with the verse, his eyes drifting up to Bruce’s face. Bruce didn’t look upset, to the contrary actually. He seemed content. Peaceful even. A few people seemed to exchange curious glances and she heard the question of what department that man worked in. She swallowed back a laugh when she heard the “He looks like one of those R&D guys.”

My mother will start to worry  
(Beautiful, what’s your hurry?)  
My father will be pacing the floor  
(Listen to the fireplace roar)

So really I’d better scurry  
(Beautiful, please don’t hurry)  
But maybe just a half a drink more  
(Put some records on while I pour)

The neighbors might think  
(Baby, it’s bad out there)  
Say, what’s in this drink?  
(No cabs to be had out there)

I wish I knew how  
(Your eyes are like starlight now)  
To break this spell  
(I’ll take your hat, your hair looks swell)

     There was no one else in the room as far as Tony was concerned. It was evident that everything had faded away except for the piano, the song, and Bruce at his side. Their voices melded into one another and they seamlessly found their harmonies and tempo. Tony lifted a hand, toying with a strand of Bruce’s hair – it was so much shorter, but he couldn’t really fault the man, could he? He moved just a bit closer at the appropriate part, still keeping his key and their shoulders brushed amicably.

I ought to say no, no, no, sir  
(Mind if I move in closer?)  
At least I’m gonna say that I tried  
(What’s the sense in hurting my pride?)

I really can’t stay  
(Baby, don’t hold out)  
Oh, but it’s cold outside

I simply must go  
(But baby, it’s cold outside)  
The answer is no  
(But baby, it’s cold outside)

This welcome has been  
(How lucky that you dropped in)  
So nice and warm  
(Look out the window at that storm)

My sister will be suspicious  
(Gosh, your lips look delicious  
My brother will be there at the door  
(Waves upon a tropical shore)

     He really couldn’t help it, Tony decided. He shouldn’t have been held accountable for the way that the song all but  _told_ him to look at Bruce’s lips. To notice the fullness of his bottom lip, to wonder what it might feel like caught between his teeth, worked until Bruce was grasping and groaning. Oh – that’s right, the song says it  _three times_ so yes, he’s clearly fixated on Bruce’s lips.

My maiden aunt’s mind is vicious  
(Ooh, your lips are delicious)  
But maybe just a cigarette more  
(Never such a blizzard before)

I’ve got to get home  
(But baby, you’ll freeze out there)  
Say, lend me your coat  
(It’s up to your knees out there)

You’ve really been grand  
(I thrill when you touch my hand)  
But don’t you see  
(How can you do this thing to me?)

     Maybe it was a bad choice of random song to sing together in a room still too-full with people. Maybe it was the wrong song to sing anywhere that Pepper would ever, ever see because yes, there was a lot going through his head that didn’t have to do with his live-in girlfriend and employee of over a decade. But then Bruce was just so accommodating, lips parting so perfectly to form the words of the song – and the way that he closed his eyes, just trusting that Tony would take care of him?

There’s bound to be talk tomorrow  
(Think of my life long sorrow)  
At least there will be plenty implied  
(If you caught pneumonia and died)

I really can’t stay  
(Get over that hold out)  
Oh, but it’s cold outside

     The song died off, and Tony was a little breathless, but not because of the singing. There was a grin still firmly planted on his face even though he’d just had the sort of life epiphany that had typically come for him when he was facing death. “Ever been to Malibu? Because that’s where we’re going next. Not so cold outside there but the view’s to die for.”

     Of course how was he to know how bad an idea that was, or that when Bruce stayed behind in New York in the floor that Tony had furnished for him in the Tower that ultimately it was for the best. He also had no way of knowing that it was the start of life changing as he knew it, or that one single night of staying up till daylight sitting on the couch in front of the fire and a silly little Christmas carol would snowball into something past friendship. It was also the reason that ‘Baby It’s Cold Outside’ was his favorite Christmas tune to hum, and if sometimes he sent snippets of the song to Bruce’s phone Bruce would never admit the way it lit him up inside. 


End file.
